


You Belong With Me

by musicalfae



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Song: You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalfae/pseuds/musicalfae
Summary: Just a songfic one shot based on the music video for “You Belong With Me” by: Taylor Swift





	You Belong With Me

Aelin  
I was sitting on my bed finishing homework when I heard a ping from my phone. It was Rowan.  
‘Window’, the message read. Sure enough, staring at me from his window next door was Rowan Whitethorn, my best friend.  
I had looked over earlier and saw him having a heated conversation on the phone with his girlfriend Maeve. How did I know it was Maeve? She was the only person who made him that upset.  
He waved at me, a grim smile crossing over his face. I got out a pen and a pad of paper and scribbled, ‘You ok?’ Onto the page. He replied quickly.  
Tired of drama, his note read.  
Sorry :( I wrote back. He just shrugged and waved Goodnight before shutting his curtains.  
I scribbled three words onto the pad,  
I love you, before turning on the radio and singing along.  
Rowan  
I hung up the phone after Maeve cursed at me for not hanging out with her the previous night because I was at the library. She told me, “You don’t have to be smart, you’re hot.” This statement made me upset because everyone always assumed that I was a knucklehead because I was captain of the soccer team. For some reason I thought of Aelin always telling me that what’s under the surface matters more than appearance. It wasn’t a good idea for me to compare them, though, because Maeve was already jealous of Aelin as it was. It almost made sense, considering how much time Aelin and I spent together. Also considering the fact that Aelin was the most beautiful being on the face of the earth. Gods, I needed to stop thinking about my best friend that way. Even so, I couldn’t help pulling my curtains back a few inches and peering across my yard to see her window. She was dancing again. Every Tuesday she would blast upbeat music and dance along and sing into a brush. Her showmanship never ceased to make me laugh. She took my breath away. I smiled brightly at her horrible dance moves and shut the curtains. I quickly scribbled three words onto the notepad and tucked it away. I sighed and ran my finger through my short silver hair and down my face. I was in such deep, unending shit.  
Aelin  
I was sitting with Rowan on our bench, and we had been talking and laughing smoothly for a about ten minutes when Maeve’s bright red, hideous sports car pulled up.  
“Rowan!” Her shrill, squeaky voice called. Maeve was, to sum it up, evil. He got up and waved back to me, smiling grimly before getting in the car. Maeve narrowed her eyes at me before violently pulling Rowan towards her and shoving her blood red lips against his own, marking his face with the color. Maeve had been Rowan’s on again off again girlfriend for the past few months. He used to be so happy before he had started dating her. Then she started to force him into the popular crowd at the school. On Rowaelin movie nights, as we called them, he would tell me how much he hated all of the social pressures of Maeve and her friends.  
I waved goodbye to Rowan as they drove away, just wishing he could be mine.  
Rowan  
It was the second half of the soccer game and we were tied 3-3. There were only two minutes left and the team was counting on me to score because I was the striker. I sprinted, dribbling the ball towards the goal and took a shot. The school erupted into cheers as the ball collided with the net. My teammates crowded around me and started to high five me and ruffle my hair. I stepped around my friend, Gavriel, to get a better look at the stands. There she was. Aelin, looking beautiful as ever hoisting her flute into the air in victory. She notices me looking at her and tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear, giving me a small smile. I wanted to melt just seeing her there. My heart swelled until I saw Maeve out of the corner of my eye.She was making out with Erawan, a substitute for our soccer team that couldn’t beat an elementary schooler at soccer. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to them and tapped Maeve on the shoulder.  
“We’re over, and we are never ever getting back together. Got it?” I didn’t really ask, I just told. I practically ran out of the stadium.  
Aelin  
From the way that she had acted, I was sure that Rowan had broken up with Maeve. What did this mean? Nothing, in the long run. I didn’t have a chance with Rowan, I never did. I’m just his best friend and that was all I would ever be. Even if I wanted so much more.  
Rowan  
Despite feeling lonely and still pining over Aelin, I needed to go to the dance that night. Prom night. The homecoming dance was for football and the prom was for soccer(a far superior sport. I figured it was now or never and decided to get Aelin to go to the dance with me, even if it was just as friends. I saw her in the window and sent her a text. She looked up and I held up the notepad,  
You going tonight?  
She hesitated for a second before replying,  
No, studying.  
I felt disappointment surge through me. I responded,  
Wish you were  
I left for the dance, somehow feeling worse despite not being surprised at her rejection.  
Aelin  
I felt awful for not being able to tell Rowan the truth, but that guilt was nothing new. I picked up my already completed calculus homework and saw the note that I had written a few days ago. I was suddenly overcome with determination. I got out of bed, opened the door to the closet and grinned.  
Rowan  
The dance was disappointingly dull without Aelin here. Usually when I was having a bad day, she would be there to say something funny and make me feel better. Whenever she had a bad day, I made a point to sit with her and soothe her nerves. I was just about ready to leave when I heard a murmur go through the assembled students. I couldn’t see what had caused it, but I met Lysandra’s gaze and she winked at me. The crowd parted enough for me to finally get a glimpse of what everyone was staring at. What I saw almost took my breath away. There was Aelin, standing there in a beautiful lilac colored dress, looking for all the world like she had just fallen from heaven. I pushed past quite a few people on my way to go talk to her. Maeve, in a very flashy dress, tried to stop me and get me to dance with her, but I only had eyes for Aelin. Before I could talk to her, though, Aelin pulled a note out of a pocket in her dress. She unfolded it and my face broke out into a huge smile at what it said,  
I love you, she had written. Her face was so open, so gentle that I fell for her all over again. I pulled out an almost identical note, finally ready for her to know how I felt.  
Aelin  
The words, I love you. , were written in Rowan’s endearingly messy scrawl. I smiled, my heart feeling lighter than it ever had. The distance between us disappeared, and then I was kissing him. The kiss was so gentle, so tender, that it had me wondering why we had never kissed before. When he took my hand in his and asked me to dance, I realized that we should have been together the whole time. We belonged together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed. This is not my first fanfiction for this author. I have a Tumblr account under the same username where I have posted all of my finished fics.


End file.
